The Original Prophecies 1: Starclan's Prophecy
by WhiteI
Summary: The life of Bluepaw, known as Bluestar later on. Bluepaw gets a prophecy from Starclan. She doesn't understand it, but she knows that the end might come to her clan. And more then one cat is making sinister plans.
1. Prologue & Alliegiences

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the made-up cats_

* * *

Warriors: 

The original Prophecies

Starclan's Prophecy

Allegiances:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Whitestar A pure white tom with a small tail apprentice: Fogpaw

Deputy: Blackheart A black tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Lionpaw

Medicine cat: Redfur a crimson red she-cat with a significent orange tail Apprentice: Sapplingpaw

Warriors:

Arrowtail A white and black tom Apprentice: Redpaw

Twigclaw A dirty brown tom Apprentice: Patchpaw

Shadowface A greyish-blackish pelted she-cat apprentice: Twistedpaw

Shadefur A newly made warrior. A grey pelt with black eyes Apprentice: Seapaw

Yellowlight A dirty yellow she-cat apprentice: Bluepaw

Frostheart A small white she-cat apprentice: Coralpaw

Ravenheart: A black and white she-cat Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Queens:

Greyfur A grey striped she-cat

Lurchheart A light orange colored cat

Fernheart A white she-cat. Appearantly Bluepaw's mother

Apprentices:

Twistedpaw(known as One-eye later on)a pale grey she-cat. Near turning into a warrior

Seapaw( Known as Smallears later on) A small grey tom, with small ears. Near turning into a warrior

Patchpaw (Known as Patchpelt later on) A small black-and-white tom. Near turning into a warrior

Coralpaw (Known as Halftail later on) A big brown tabby tom. Near turning into a warrior

Dapplepaw (Known as Dappletail later on) A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat. Near turning into a warrior

Bluepaw A grey-blue pelted she-cat

Lionpaw An orange tabby tom.

Redpaw a white tom with a significent red tail

Sapplingpaw A brown-orange pelted she-cat

Fogpaw A small grey she-cat

Elders:

Half-eye a one eyed she-cat.

Shredded-tail An orange pelted cat with a shredded tail

Riverclan:

Leader: Peltedstar a sleek blue she-cat.

Deputy: Moontail a small oceaned pelted she-cat

Windclan:

Leader: Windstar a huge white tom with yellow eyes

Shadowclan:

Leader: Moonstar a black pelted she-cat with an evil heart

Deputy: Orangetail a yellow tom with an orange tail

Warriors:

Smallheart a very small a weak tom. Black pelted

Brackentail a small brown tom

Other:

Sashina an orange-red color she-cat kittypet

Oilpaw Once a Windclan apprentice, but decided to run away. A black pelted loner

Prologue:

A blue sleek cat ran across the moor, her pelt was shining as the moonlight glistened off of her. Followed behind her was an orange tabby. The blue cat leaped up onto a rock. She hissed, making her fur twice her normal size. The orange tabby skidded to a stop and unsheathed his claws. The blue cat stayed on the rock, her claws dug as far into the rock as possible.

"You can't stay up there for long, Bluepaw!" The orange tabby yowled.

"I sure can!" Bluepaw squeaked in fear of losing her grip. She knew the orange tabby was right; she was already getting weak from being all tensed. One of her claws wiggled loose and Bluepaw removed that paw from the rock exterior. The orange tabby looked up at Bluepaw, his eyes reflecting the moon. Soon a huge grey she-cat jumped into Bluepaw's defense. The orange tabby backed away. He hissed, and lurched down, his ears flat in fear. The grey she-cat flicked her tail in annoyance.

"What have I told you about playing with Bluepaw, Lionpaw?" The grey she-cat bellowed. Lionpaw scrabbled at the floor with his claws, his head looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Bluepaw. I didn't mean to scare you much" Lionpaw meowed. Bluepaw sheathed her claws, and looked at her mother, Fernheart.

"That's more like it…" Fernheart meowed quietly. Bluepaw leaped off the rock, and followed Lionpaw back to her home.


	2. Chapter 1: Clan Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own any cats

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Clan Life

Two days had gone by, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Bluepaw was sniffing her mouse, not really sure if it was fresh. Lionpaw padded towards her. He saw her examining the mouse; he could see green spots on it.

"It's ok to eat!" Lionpaw teased. Bluepaw's nose twitched.

"How would you know?" Bluepaw asked.

"Err…well…" Lionpaw meowed. Bluepaw looked at Lionpaw with her deep blue eyes.

"Not again!" A crimson red cat exclaimed, scaring Bluepaw out of her mind. Bluepaw ran away, leaving Lionpaw to himself.

A huge white cat leaped off the great rock that was centered in the Thunderclan camp. The white cat, who drew attention from Bluepaw, padded towards the crimson red cat that had scared Bluepaw away.

"What happened, Redfur?" The huge white cat asked.

"Another kit has traveled away from home, Whitestar! Now Lurchheart is asking me to fetch her!" Redfur exclaimed again. She was frustrated with all the kits padding into the forest alone.

"I'll send Blackheart after the kit" Whitestar meowed. He looked around for the dark-brown tom.

"Blackheart!" Yowled Whitestar. A dark-brown tom sprinted towards Whitestar.

"Another kit has gone into the forest alone! Can you fetch her?" Whitestar asked Darkheart. Darkheart nodded and sprinted into the forest in search for the missing kit. Bluepaw overheard the conversation, as she was hiding behind a bush.

Lionpaw was in search of Bluepaw, whom had hidden from him.

"Bluepaw? Where are you?" The apprentice caterwauled. A warrior near him flattened her ears.

"Don't be so shrill!" The she-cat yowled in rage. Lionpaw padded away from the cat. Bluepaw snickered, and leaped onto his behind. Lionpaw screeched, and swirled around, knocking off Bluepaw. Bluepaw lay on the floor slightly breathing. Lionpaw glanced at the blue cat. He then sprinted towards Redfur's den. He skidded to a halt, and glanced at Redfur, who was licking herself.

"What?" Redfur meowed, looking up at the scared apprentice.

"Bluepaw!" Lionpaw screeched. Redfur got up and stretched.

"What about her?" Redfur asked again.

"She's dieing!" Lionpaw meowed in fear. Just then, Bluepaw padded across to Lionpaw.

"What the matter, brother?" Bluepaw asked, shocking Lionpaw. Lionpaw fell to the ground in shock.

"I thought you were going to die!" Lionpaw meowed. Bluepaw only looked at him.

Bluepaw was padding around the camp, when Yellowlight, her mentor, asked her if she wanted to go hunting.

"Sure!" Bluepaw replied curtly. Yellowlight nodded and padded out of the Thunderclan camp.

Lionpaw padded towards the apprentices den. He went inside, and piled some moss. He lay down onto the pile and closed his eyes.

Bluepaw pounced on a mouse and bit its neck. Looking at it lusciously, she glanced around. Yellowlight was hunting somewhere else. Bluepaw nudged the mouse and started eating it. She gulped the last of the mouse in time. Yellowlight came forth, she was holding squirrel in her mouth. She dropped it onto the ground.

"Did you catch anything?" Yellowlight asked inquiringly.

"No?" Bluepaw meowed, still having little bit of the mouse left in her mouth. She gulped, and Yellowlight's eyes turned elsewhere. Bluepaw opened her mouth to smell something. She closed her mouth and flicked her tail. She hadn't smelt anything!

"Let's get back home, I'm sure you'll want a mouse when we get back" Yellowlight meowed sinisterly.

'She's onto me!' Bluepaw thought as she followed Yellowlight back home.

Bluepaw inched closer to the apprentices den, she didn't want to go to sleep, but she had too. She went inside and saw Lionpaw sleeping. She decided to pile moss near him and sleep.

_ Bluepaw woke up in a small dark forest. She whipped around and smelt another cat. Not a clan cat though! Soon a black cat padded into her view. She unsheathed her claws and flattened her ears. _

_"Its okay" A smooth and gentle voice echoed, _

_"I've come to tell you that Thunderclan is in danger by a warrior who is trusted, but should not. To help your clan seek Windclan's help, but beware, if you do not hurry…_

"I've got to help Thunderclan!" Blue caterwauled. She had been woken up by Lionpaw.

"Are you okay?" Lionpaw asked Bluepaw quickly.

"What happened?" Bluepaw yawned. Her vision was faulty and she couldn't see. She closed her eyes, and reopened them. Her left eye sight was completely gone. She got up, and looked around with her right eye. Redfur was digging up a herb, and Bluepaw rushed to her.

"Redfur? I think I'm half blind…I don't know!" Bluepaw exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 2: Apprentices

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything excapt for the made-up charectars

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Apprentices

Redfur was rushing around her den. The sweet smell of the herbs refreshed Bluepaw. Her left eye was still faulty, but it was getting better. Redfur finally started to examine Bluepaw's left eye.

After a while, she stepped back.

"Did you eat any mouse that looked spoiled?" Redfur asked inquiringly.

"Well yes, I did eat one, because Lionpaw told me it was ok" Bluepaw replied. Redfur sighed.

"The mouse you ate was just poisioned by a twoleg I suppose" Redfur meowed.

"It'll go away in a few hours, but I strongly propose you rest," Redfur continued.

Bluepaw sighed. She thought that it was a one way ticket to not being a warrior!

Lionpaw struggled to keep up with Blackheart, his mentor. Blackheart looked back to see his apprentice struggling to keep up, and he stopped. Lionpaw padded towards Blackheart, breathing loudly.

"Where are we going?" Lionpaw asked breathlessly. Blackheart turned to his apprentice.

"We're going to the sunrocks" Blackheart replied to Lionpaw's question.

Blackheart's ears flicked as he saw a quiver in a nearby bush. Lionpaw watched his mentor jump into the bush. Blackheart looked around; there was no mouse, only a scent…not from his clan though! Soon a tom burst out of the left segment of the bush, and tackled Blackheart down to the ground.

Lionpaw heard growling from inside the bush, and he jumped inside to see what was causing the trouble. Lionpaw noticed that Blackheart was fighting Arrowtail, another Thunderclan warrior.

"What are you two doing?" Lionpaw asked caterwauling over the growls and hisses.

Arrowtail noticed it was Blackheart. Arrowtail's eyes grew wide. He jumped off Blackheart's body.

"Uh…sorry…" Arrowtail started.

"Why'd you do that?" Blackheart asked. Blackheart rolled back onto his belly and stood up.

"Uh…I thought you were another clan cat…" Arrowtail replied quietly.

"Why don't you use your smell!" Blackheart spat.

"Stop treating me like an apprentice!" Arrowtail caterwauled. "Then stop acting like one, and be a Warrior!" Blackheart spat. Arrowtail flexed his claws, ready for a fight.

Bluepaw woke up from her nap. Her left eye could only see grey fluff. The grey fluff moved, and a she-cat formed. Bluepaw glanced at the small she-cat.

"Fogpaw? What are you doing sleeping?" Bluepaw yawned as she stretched. She got up from the mossy bed.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing, and I fell asleep in a moment!" Fogpaw meowed.

Three toms entered the clan's home, and padded in different directions. One of them was Lionpaw, who headed towards the apprentice's den. Bluepaw popped out of the apprentice's den, and started to pad towards her brother. "How was the training?" She asked Lionpaw. Lionpaw didn't say anything, and just headed inside the apprentice's den. Bluepaw noticed his tail wasn't flicking in his usual way.

Blackheart padded through the mossy covering, and into the Leader's den. Whitestar was eating a small mouse, when Blackheart entered.

"Did something happen? We don't have enough patrols?" Whitestar asked paranoid.

"No, I just came here to say that, I don't think Arrowtail's mature enough to become stay warrior rank" Blackheart meowed suspiciously.

"Oh, what did he do to make you think that?" Whitestar asked quietly.

"First off all, he doesn't hunt much! He also attacked me inside a huge bush, because he didn't use his smell!" Blackheart caterwauled loudly.

"Well, I can't demote him…but I can punish him!" Whitestar meowed.

"I totally agree, but what is the punishment?" Asked Blackheart.

"He'll be sleeping inside the apprentices den, having to have permission from you to hunt, and loses all his warrior privileges" Whitestar snickered.

Arrowtail was outside the Leader's den, and overheard the conversation. Arrowtail looked at the only exit of the clan's home, and bounded towards it.

He ran through the forest, until he bumped into Sapplingpaw, who was looking for herbs.

"Where are you going?" Sapplingpaw asked squeaking at the last words.

"Going hunting" Arrowtail lied. He didn't want to be treated like an apprentice, again!

He ran off, looking back to were he had left Sapplingpaw.

* * *

Sneak preview of chapter 6: _Bluepaw hung on with all her might, but it wasn't enought. She plunged right into the river! Lionpaw watched in dismay, unable to move. _**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Blood shall be spilled

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood shall be spilled 

Blackheart was looking for Arrowtail.

"Arrowtail, Whitestar has something to tell you!" Blackheart yowled.

"Where is he?" Blackheart Mumbled.

Bluepaw looked around. Lionpaw was looking at her.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Bluepaw had tried to catch fish but only caught water.

"I uh…" Bluepaw started. She knew he was going to tease her if he told her, so she lied.

"I put my paws in a small puddle" She replied, giving a hint of worry. Lionpaw stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, ok" Lionpaw teased. He knew she was lying…but didn't say it.

Arrowtail bounded through the forest, he knew that soon enough Blackheart would be on his tail, and maybe literally! He stopped as he sniffed around.

'_Riverclan territory?' _He thought in question. He had never known that Riverclan's territory stretched this far. He then heard the quiet pawsteps of Blackheart.

"Starclan, if I ever needed help, now would be a good time" He pleaded. Arrowtail sprinted into a bush, waiting for Blackheart to pass. Though he forgot, that Blackheart always smells anything! He heard Blackheart getting closer, and Starclan answered his prayer, Blackheart sprinted out of Arrowtail's view. He then heard growling as Blackheart was probably attacked by a Riverclan warrior.

Bluepaw fell asleep on her mossy bed. She had just eaten a mouse, and was tired.

_Bluepaw awoke in her clan home, but with no sign of life or other cats. Bluepaw dropped down in fear. Then another cat came, padding through the bushes. _

_"Hello, I am Snowstar. A leader from before your time" The cat meowed gently. _

_"Do you know why you are here?" She asked soothing Bluepaw's fears. _

_"Uh…no…" Bluepaw squeaked. _

_"You are here because; if you do not save your clan from the terrible danger ahead…this is what will become of your home, and the five clan's forest. As told before, seek Windclan's help, he meant Windclan seeks help! Only then can Windclan help you" Snowstar meowed. _

_"But how can I help Windclan when I do not know where they are?" Bluepaw asked. _

Everything came back to view, when she finished her sentence. Lionpaw was sleeping next to her, and Fogpaw was staring at her.

"What are you trying to do? Wake up the whole forest and Starclan too!" Fogpaw meowed. Bluepaw must have woken her up…and speaking of Starclan.

"Wha-who-feh?" Bluepaw squeaked. Fogpaw looked at Bluepaw in surprise.

"What?" Fogpaw asked, "Your brain must not be working!" Bluepaw got up.

"IT IS TOO, MOUSEDUNG" Bluepaw caterwauled. She had never insulted Fogpaw in her life! Sapplingpaw screeched and jumped up in fear. Lionpaw still lay asleep.

"What?" Fogpaw squeaked in rage, "and don't answer that!" Fogpaw ran out of the den. Shadefur was outside the den when Fogpaw ran out. Shadefur poked his head inside to see what was happening. Bluepaw was hiding in a small hole in the tree stump, which was in the center of the den. Sapplingpaw didn't know what happened so she just went back to sleep.

Arrowtail had fallen asleep outside of Riverclan's home.

_He woke up unable to see anything but darkness. He looked around sniffing for other cats, but nothing was the same! _

_"Hello Arrowtail!" A voice boomed across the darkness, echoing everywhere. _

_"I am Bluepaw's father, Wolfheart," He continued. _

_"Where am I?" Arrowtail asked. "You are in the-----_

Bluepaw woke up cramped inside the small hole. She looked around, and saw no-one. _'Hmm…' _She thought. She jumped outside, and saw Whitestar over a limp body. Bluepaw froze solid as she recognized the bloody body.

* * *

_A/N: There's a cliffy...anyways Reviews! Sneak peek of chapter 4: Bluepaw gaped as she saw Lionpaw dangling above a tree branch waiting to fall. She tried to yowl for help, but she couldn't open her jaw._


	5. Chapter 4: The Loss of a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors...**

* * *

Chapter 4: The loss of a Friend

Bluepaw stood there. She tried to move, but she couldn't move. She finally shook her head, and she unfroze. She bounded to the limp body.

"Fogpaw?" She meowed quietly, "Are you alive?" Fogpaw's body didn't move. Bluepaw flinched. She prodded Fogpaw with her cold nose.

"No!" She cried out.

Lionpaw leapt on a small vole. The vole saw the large cat coming, and scampered away. Lionpaw chased after it. He heard a cry…not just any cry, but Bluepaw's cry. His blue eyes widened. He left the vole, and went running towards his home.

Bluepaw took a paw backwards, and bumped into a solid figure. She looked up, and saw Whitestar. She jumped forwards with a hiss. Bluepaw unsheathed her claws, and dug them into the ground. She never wanted to kill anyone, but someone killed her brother, or her friends, she would certainly attack. Her eyes narrowed, and she lost control. Rage took over her, and she jumped from the ground, and on top of Whitestar. The white tom hissed in surprise.

"What were you thinking, murdering your own apprentice?" Bluepaw yowled.

"Now, now, don't jump to conclusions just yet" He spat. He rolled around, flattening the poor apprentice. Bluepaw slashed at him with her claws. She tried to bite his hindleg.

Lionpaw jumped in.

"What the! What are you doing, Bluepaw!" He yowled over the other cat's screeches of fury. He jumped back, as Bluepaw flew into the air. Bluepaw hit the ground. She growled softly, and got herself up. She targeted Whitestar, and bounded towards him. She hurled herself straight at his back.

Arrowtail woke up. He yawned, and suddenly remembered his dream. _'The forest shall waste, and the clans will turn black' _the prophecy didn't make any sense to him, but he had to save the forest. He bounded towards a pile of rocks. He jumped on top of one, and searched for familiar grounds. He heard a growl behind him, and was tackled by a Riverclan she-cat.

Whitestar yowled in pain, as the blue cat slammed into his spine.

He collapsed on the ground, and growled, "I have nine---"

Bluepaw bit his ear, and scarlet blood dripped down the wound she had done. She shook her head, and came back. She looked down at Whitestar, his breathing getting shallow. Lionpaw watched in fear. He watched as his leader passed onto a new life. Bluepaw jumped off Whitestar.

"What have I done…?" She asked herself quietly, as she noticed that she had injured her leader.

"What happened?" She asked Lionpaw, desperately trying to find emotion in his eyes. He just shook his head, and padded away into the forest.

Whitestar's eyes shot open. Bluepaw turned around, and saw Whitestar back in action.

She hissed, and jumped backwards. A chilling wind blew, and rain started to fall. Bluepaw glared at her leader.

"Why'd you do it?" She yowled. Thunder rolled nearby, and the rain pounded on the ground. Whitestar leapt at Bluepaw, and tackled her to the ground. Bluepaw's body rolled slowly away, and her gaze turned black. She was unconscious, and she knew it.

Arrowtail growled, as the cat tackled him to the ground. He unsheathed his claws. His blood pumped through his veins, and he rolled over, landing on the light blue pelted she-cat.

"What are you doing on Riverclan territory?" She growled.

"The sunning rocks belong to Thunderclan!" He spat back. The she-cat let go of her grasp on him, and she sheathed her claws.

"Okay then, but Riverclan will get the sunning rocks!" She meowed. Arrowtail gazed at the she-cat. She sat down in _her_ part of the forest. She started licking at her paws.

'_What was that cat doing?'_ Arrowtail thought. He opened his jaws to say something, but he closed shut. He watched the she-cat groom herself.

Lionpaw glanced back at the entrance. He smelled fear, but it was probably Whitestar's. He caught a glimpse of white fur. Then the white dot, started getting closer, and he noticed that Bluepaw had failed to murder. He was happy with this, but why was Whitestar running towards him. His eye's widened with fear, as Whitestar leaped at him. He bounded away, and ran up a tree.

Arrowtail padded into the Thunderclan's forest. He looked everywhere, and then saw a small orange dot. He padded towards it, and stopped fast, as he noticed it was Lionpaw. Arrowtail gaped as he saw Lionpaw dangling above a tree branch waiting to fall. He tried to yowl for help, but he couldn't open his jaw. The branch snapped, and down came Lionpaw. Arrowtail heard a screech for help, but it was too late to save Lionpaw. Lionpaw was falling to his death, and Arrowtail couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**N/A: **There's another cliff...oddly...Reviews please! 


End file.
